Ebria
by Oscaroso
Summary: ¿Yellow ebria? ¿Gold enamorado? Estas y otras cosas son comunes de ver cuando un componente se hace presente: el Alcohol. Participante de ¡Viva los Bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak.


¡Hola!

Bueno, empecé una especie de edición de algunas historias y esta es la segunda que recibe una mano de gato, y también le tengo un cariño especial por ser mi primera historia.

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

**Notas:** Posible OoC, y alcohol. La _cursiva_ indica los _flashback_.

Pues, no los detengo más y los dejo con mi fic.

* * *

Era muy temprano, el sol recién hacía su aparición en la pacifica región de Kanto, los Pidgeys cantaban, los árboles se movían al compás del viento, pero no todo era paz. En pleno bosque Verde, más específicamente en la cabaña de cierta Dex Holder, era todo lo contrario. Allí estaba la rubia levantándose del piso mientras que cierto chico pelinegro de ojos ámbar se disculpaba por ser el causante del accidente hace poco ocurrido.

* * *

_Yellow se despertaba temprano para empezar un nuevo día, como era habitual, sin mucho que hacer, pero ese día se levantó con una terrible resaca causada por la fiesta de Blue en casa de Green. Justo cuando se disponía a bajar por las escaleras, cuando iba ya terminando la escala se olvida de cierta persona, la cual yacía tirada cual bulto, por lo que la pobre rubia terminó de cara al piso y el de ojos dorados despertó gracias al impacto antes mencionado._

* * *

̶ Fíjate por donde andas- reclamó el chico sin mirar quien lo había despertado.

̶ ¿Gold?…Pero, ¿qué haces en mi escalera? –pregunto la rubia sorprendida por la presencia del chico en su casa.

̶ ¿No recuerdas nada, Yellow? – dijo mirando a la chica la cual respondió negando la cabeza.

̶ Bueno, creo recordar algo…

* * *

_Llegué a la fiesta de Green invitado por Blue- senpai, la cual me hizo un encargo especial, estuve un buen rato conversando con Red-senpai hasta que Blue me llamó para que le entregara el encargo. Cuando estuvo hecho el trabajo volví con Red, y llego Yellow-senpai con la cara sonrojada, tambaleándose de un lado al otro viniendo hacia nosotros y dijo:_

_̶ Red-san, ya no puedo ocultarlo más, te amo y te he amado desde que me salvaste de aquel Dratini- claramente estaba bajo el efecto de el licor que Blue me pidió._

_La fiesta se detuvo cuando la rubia se confesó, en parte porque estaba gritando y en otra porque se esperaba la respuesta de Red._

_̶ Lo siento mucho Yellow, no creí que sintieras eso por mi ,pero yo solo te veo como amiga, además ya tengo novia-en ese momento todo el mundo pudo ver cómo, lentamente, Yellow se puso a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, eso gracias a su estado._

* * *

̶ En serio, ¿yo hice eso?- dijo apenada y avergonzada la sanadora.

̶ Hiciste eso y mucho más querida- dijo Blue apareciendo de repente en la cabaña.

̶ Blue-san, que hace aquí- pregunta la dueña de la casa.

̶ Vine a ver como estabas después de la fiesta, y hola Gold- lo último lo dice haciendo un saludo con la mano.

̶ No puedo creer que me haya confesado a Red-san y que me haya rechazado- lo dice con un tono triste.

̶ Eso no es todo hay más, aquí tengo un video de la fiesta- dice Blue con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

* * *

_Después que Gold le entregara a Blue el alcohol, la castaña lo vertió todo en el ponche, siendo la primera víctima Yellow, la cual al no estar acostumbrada al alcohol, con solo un vaso se embriagó y sacando valor gracias al trago fue raudamente a confesarse a su gran amor. Luego de la desastrosa confesión la joven ebria siguió bebiendo pero ahora junto a Gold, el cual bebía botellas de licor y no ponche alcoholizado como los demás. Y así Yellow se dedico a beber hasta que se aburrió y saco a bailar a Gold, el cual estaba muy alegre. La ebria pareja siguió bailando hasta que se acabó la fiesta, de la cual se fueron abrazados de los hombros moviéndose de un lado a otro._

* * *

̶ Con razón mi cabeza dolía- dijo la sanadora tocándose la frente.

̶ No recuerdo haber bebido- dijo sobándose la cabeza el chico.

̶ Vamos Gold, no recuerdas que dijiste que querías olvidar que…- dijo la mayor de los tres con un tono pícaro y un poco burlón, mientras el chico le tapó la boca, y tratando de cambiar el tema le respondió a la castaña.

̶ ¿De qué habla senpai? Seguro la edad ya la tiene delirando, no ha pensado en ir a un médico ̶ la de ojos azules se molestó y le mordió la mano a su "captor", quien solo gritaba por su preciosa mano para jugar al billar.

̶ Deja el drama, ni que te hubiera sacado un trozo- bufó la chica. ̶ Bueno, nos vemos Yellow, y recuerda, cualquier problema con ese, me avisas y Blasty le da un cariñito- rió la visitante, que después se marchó de la cabaña.

̶ Adiós Blue-san y gracias por recordarme que no debo volver a beber- dijo Yellow con pesar.

̶ Y senpai, ¿qué hay de desayuno?- preguntó el chico dejando de lado el dolor por la mordida.

̶ No sé, déjame revisar la despensa- la chica revisó pero solo encontró cereales y leche, así que ese fue su desayuno.

* * *

Más tarde, la chica se fue a vestir, y una vez ya lista, fue con Gold a pasear al bosque, ya que él no tenía nada que hacer y ella tampoco. Así estuvieron todo el día, en donde conversaron de muchas cosas, algunas triviales y otras sin importancia pero Yellow no pudo más con la curiosidad.

̶ Gold, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde la mañana, pero no quiero sonar grosera.-dijo la chica.

̶ Dispara senpai. – dijo el criador haciendo el gesto y sonido de una pistola.

̶ ¿Por qué has estado raro todo este día?- soltó la chica con un poco de problema, al creer que estaba siendo muy directa.

̶ Raro, ¿quién está raro? Yo estoy de lo mejor.- Gold empezó a dar rodeos a la pregunta y colocó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, evadiendo la mirada de la rubia.

̶ Lo siento si te incomodé, y si te molesta responder la pregunta, no importa si no me respondes.- se generó un silencio incomodo, hasta que el azabache tomó la palabra.

̶ ¿Recuerdas cuando veníamos de la fiesta?-preguntó el chico pero ella negó.

̶ Bueno, veníamos caminando y tú estabas tan triste que me besaste…-la entrenadora de Chuchu abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que en cualquier momento se saldrían de su cara.

̶ Dime que estas bromeando, ¿es una broma, cierto?- dijo sonrojada y avergonzada la pequeña.

̶ Déjame terminar, lo que dije es que me besaste y me tomó por sorpresa, pero eso no se repetirá.-Y lentamente el chico se acercó y tomando la barbilla de la chica con su mano derecha, la besó.

La rubia no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar o para detener este beso, dado que una tormenta de emociones la envolvió: pena, alegría, ira, etc. Sin embargo, una cosa estaba clara, le estaban gustando los labios de Gold.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, y para volver a un clásico, recuerden... Piedra o tomate.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
